onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Виды животных/Сага Ёнко
На этой странице перечислены все виды животных,которые встречаются в Саге Ёнко. Дзо Наитамие-Норида Слон thumb|150px|Иллюстрация Наитамие-Норида Слона. — большие слоны, ноги которых тянутся ко дну океана, позволяя им ходить по океанам. Этот вид имеет чрезвычайно долгий срок жизни и могут жить более 1000-ти лет. И отличаются непропорционально длинными ногами, которые имеют 2 коленных сустава. Один из таких слонов — Зунеша, проживающий в Новом Мире. Структура его тела позволяет ему нести Дзо и Племя Минков на протяжении 1000-ти лет, пока он постоянно ходит по океану. Вани thumb|150px|Гибрид Крокодила и Кабана — вид, который выглядит как Гибрид Крокодила и Кабана. Приручен и используются в качестве транспорта Племенем Минков. У них толстое тело с толстым скрученным хвостом и четыре ноги, которые довольно тонкие, по сравнению с телом. Они удобны как на суше, так и для плавания во время извержения воды. Впервые они были показаны когда их использовали Шипсхэд и Джин Рамми, когда они преследовали Тристан. Известно только одно имя, Вани, принадлежащий Ванде. Море Хот Хот Бронированная Каменная Рыба thumb|150px|Бронированная Каменная Рыба проживают в в Новом Мире и по размерам больше чем обычный человек. Их можно приготовить и съесть, за исключением их кожи, которая ядовита и в большинстве случаев вызывает мгновенную смерть и сопровождается сильной сыпью на теле. Луффи удалось поймать одну рыбу во время путешествия на Пирожный Остров ради голодной Команды Спасения Санджи; однако он съел кожу и был на грани смерти. Его устойчивое сопротивление яду спасало его от мгновенной смерти, но его состояние ухудшалось с каждой секундой, и ни одно из противоядий Мугивар не помогало ему. Тем не менее, Рэйджу высосала яд из Луффи через рот, спасая его без всяких проблем для себя (она даже считала яд деликатесом). Эти рыбы могут быть основаны на реальной каменной рыбе, одной из самой известной ядовитой рыбе. Она также съедобна при правильной готовке, и считается деликатесом во многих странах Азии. Тотто Лэнд Общие Территориальный Морской Слизень thumb|150px|Территориальный Морской Слизень. — морские слизни, живущие в водах Тотто Лэнда и излучающие "предупреждающие волны" всегда когда кто-то проходит, и предупреждают об местонахождении объекта. Волны принимаются любым Дэн Дэн Муси в посягающем корабле. Также было показано, что им нравятся вечеринки, устраиваемые пением Пралине. Гигантская Водяная Многоножка Эти морские существа очень похожи на с очень острыми зубами и длинными язычками. Одна из этих многоножек находилась в водах Тотто Лэнда, и напала на Таузенд Санни. Муравей thumb|150px|Рой сонных муравьев. Существует колония в море Мизуаме, которая будет атаковать корабли, которые попадают в их поле зрения, и есть их, пока не останется ни следа. В отличии от реального мира, эти муравьи сравнительно велики, имея размеры малых млекопитающих. Душки животные thumb|150px|Крокодил душка. Многие виды говорящих животных, обитающих в Тотто Лэнде в качестве граждан, появились благодаря силе фрукта Биг Мам Сору Сору но Ми, которая превратила их в антропоморфных существ, называемых , позволяя им говорить, ходить на двух ногах и носить одежду, как обычные люди. На первый взгляд, животные-душки могут ошибочно приниматься за членов Племени Минков, однако главное отличие в том, что они не могут использовать Электро. Другое важное различие заключается в том, что Минки ограничены видом млекопитающих животных, в то время как Душки могут быть любыми видами животных (или неживых объектов), начиная от рептилий, птиц и земноводных. До сих пор подтверждёнными животными являются крокодил, журавль, лягушка и кролик. Пирожный Остров Акула thumb|150px|Одна из акул Бешеные фиолетовые акулы с розовыми горошками расположены в море, окружающее северо-восточный берег Пирожного Острова, и сделали упомянутый берег популярным местом для избавления от нежелательных вещей. Они настолько злобны, что, как только они покончат с поеданием жертвы, от неё даже волосы не останутся. Гусеница Англи показан верхом на большой Гусенице, которая, видимо, считается средством транспортировки Англи внутри Пирожного Замка. Единорог thumb|150px|Единорог заключен в книге Биг Мам напоминают зебру, на лбу которых расположен один длинный рог. Единорог был захвачен Биг Мам и заперт в книге странных существ Мон-д’Ора. Доской Панда thumb|150px|Доской Панда в книге Биг Мам. — разновидность толстых панд, у которых довольно короткие и изогнутые ноги. Бренд Dosko1 Panda основан на них. Одна Доской Панда была схвачена Биг Мам и заперта в книге странных существ Мон-д’Ора, и оказалось очень злой. Ваниппо thumb|150px|Ваниппо в книге Биг Мам. Ваниппо — крокодилообразное существо. Один был схвачен Биг Мам и заперт в книге странных существ Мон-д’Ора. Свинья Было показано, что свиньи используются на Пирожном Острове в качестве переносчика вещей. Жираф Жираф, который странным образом кричит, был одним из источником, из которых Шарлотта Смузи выжимает напитки для участников чайной вечеринки. Королевство Джерма Snails thumb|right|120px|An individual Germa 66 ship. The Germa Kingdom uses large snails as the base for their land, having build platforms on their shell that when connected makes the kingdom's territory. The snails appearance resemble the Den Den Mushi, but are notably larger, each appears to be at least three times as wide as the Thousand Sunny. Those snails are seemingly unaffected by the salty sea, and are strong enough to climb the Red Line. The snails double as a ship, to create the kingdom's fleet. There are two masts at the top of each ship, which carry large black sails bearing the number "66". Their shell is modified, having docking knobs for when the ships reassemble the kingdom, that resembles two portholes on each side. When gathered together, these snail ships will either remain in their shells or socialize with one another. Cat Car thumb|right|150px|The Vinsmokes' Cat Car. The Cat Car is an extremely large cat that is used by the Vinsmoke Family to pull their royal carriage. Being the kingdom denizen, the cat wear a variation of the kingdom army uniform, consisting of a mask, headphones, an ascot, and a short, white, buttoned poncho. The Cat Car is strong enough to pull a large carriage with the whole Vinsmoke Family on board. Mice thumb|150px|Germa giant mice. The Germa 66 Soldiers are seen traveling in a cart that is pulled by a large mice behind the royal family carriage. Соуз Блю Грифон are legendary beasts that make a squawking noise. They have yet to be seen, but Big Mom revealed that she and Mont-d'Or had trapped one from the South Blue inside a book filled with creatures on Whole Cake Island. Эльбаф Walrus A Walrus was seen during Big Mom's flashback from her time on Elbaf. He is shown to be quite large, as he was eating the large fish at the shore of the island. Медведь thumb|210px|The bear beaten to death by Linlin. A Bear was seen during Big Mom's flashback from her time on Elbaf. She locked up both the bear and a wolf inside a cage when she saw them fighting, wanting them to reconcile, but the bear ended up devouring the wolf. As a result, Linlin slapped the bear across the face, inadvertently killing it. Волк A Wolf was mentioned during Big Mom's flashback from her time on Elbaf. It was locked up in a cage alongside a bear when she saw them fighting, hoping to get them to reconcile, but the bear ended up devouring the wolf. Неканонические Battle Boats thumb|150px|A battle boat. are fish, resembling real world sailfish. Similar to how the Rosy Life Riders ride their Flying Fish, the Silver Pirate Alliance have tamed several of these Battle Boats, and added attachments to them, making them easier to ride, both in the sea and on land. Sutchies thumb|150px|A swarm of Sutchies. are a type of large bug that resemble wasps and can be found on Zou. Their sting can weaken animals significantly larger than them and suck their blood with their needle-like mouths. The Mink Tribe kill every Sutchie they encounter in order to protect Zunisha. They are attracted to bright light. Fruit Footballfish are fish that resemble giant fruit, allowing them to lure hungry prey. Their fanged faces blend in with their bodies, unseen until they attack. They live in the Mixed Juice Current of Totto Land, where seas of peach, orange, and watermelon juice mix together. There is a variant of fruit footballfish for each sea. Luffy was seen catching a watermelon variant. It tried to eat him but he was able to stick a leg out its forehead and split it in half a version of "Gomu Gomu no Axe" called "Gomu Gomu no Watermelon Splitting". He then caught an orange and a peach variant off-screen that were cut up into slices along with the watermelon one. Afterward Luffy, Chopper, and Carrot began eating the watermelon, peach, and orange variant respectively. Although Pedro said they were not poisonous, Nami was against eating them. Their name may be based on real-life footballfish. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Animal Species/Yonko Saga